Have a little faith in me
by Addicted2Fanfics -p
Summary: The story of Achilles!Warrior that cheated death many times!The warrior that killed,that wanted his glory!He was the most feared warrior in the world!He is swift with his sword,fights for himself and for glory only!But what happens when it all changes?AB
1. Default Chapter

A/N – Hey there... well this is another story... I hope you guys like it... and if you read... please leave a review... anyways... here's the introduction(It's got to do with the story later, not the first few chapters)... It's not like the story of Illiad so don't sue me ok? It's very twisted so just bare with me! Well without further ado... I give to you...  
  
Disclaimer – I don't own anything or anyone.

====================  
  
Introduction  
  
He was made to be the perfect soldier

He was flawless

He was immortal

He could kill

He wouldn't feel

No pain could reach him

He was... Achilles The Greatest warrior that ever lived!  
  
This is the story of Achilles... The warrior that cheated death many times! The warrior that killed, the warrior that wanted his glory! He was the most feared warrior in the world! He is swift with his sword, he fights for himself and for glory only! But what happens when it all changes?  
  
====================


	2. Chapter 1: A slave's life for me!

A/N – Wow... Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed!!! You people ROCK!!! Haha... well anyways... I'm really sorry for not updating any sooner... My school started on the 19th and it's been really really hectic getting my exams back and all!!! Haha... but anyways... here's my responses to all my reviewers:  
  
Trojans – Thank you!!! You are so sweet to me!!! You read all my stories and you always review my stories... THANK YOU!!! (gives a really big hug!) Well, here's chapter 1... I hope you enjoy!!! ;)  
  
Lady Discord – Hey, so I read your story!!! I thought I knew it from somewhere!!! Haha, sorry for not reviewing earlier!!! Haha, sorry it was really short... I was just an introduction... this one will be longer... Promise!!!! Enjoy!!!  
  
Baphomet – Thanks... I'm glad you like it!!! Well enjoy chapter 1!!!  
  
DarkAngelFallen – Wow, I can't believe I got a review from you!!!! I've always loved your stories and I think that you are such a brilliant writer!!!! What happened to 'If I ain't got you?' Well anyways... Thank you SO much for reviewing!!! I hope you enjoy this chapter!!! And thanks for the advice!!! (  
  
Love-shannen – Thank you!!! Haha... anyways here's chapter 1!!! I hope you enjoy!!! (  
  
o Bubbles o – Haha, yeah, I was stating the obvious!!! Sorry... But I hope you enjoy this one... this is where I go differently... And you as well, thank you for always reading and reviewing my stories!!! (gives another hug!!) Haha... thanks!!! ;)  
  
Sweety gal – haha, thanks hey... well here's my 1st chapter... I really really hope that you like it!!! Enjoy!!! (  
  
anyways... Thank you guys so much!!! Anyways... before I waste anymore time... here is...  
  
Disclaimer – I don't own anything or anyone!!!  
  
=========================  
  
Chapter 1: A slave's life for me!  
  
Briseis' POV  
  
I could taste blood in my mouth and I could just feel pain hitting into every part of my body. I tried to scream out for help but every noise I made, it never went unpunished! There were men surrounding me, three to be exact. They killed Cassandra's father and they had beaten us two to our near deaths. We cried but they hit us for being childish, but I was seven then, I had never seen death before! I was a Trojan princess that just wanted to have some fun with my best friend. But I had to muffle my tears back, I felt pure hatred for these men!  
  
They won't go unpunished! I promised myself in the midst of my heart.  
  
"So, what do we do with them now?" One man had said angrily.  
  
"We can't so anything with them! They're so young! They would ruin us!" Another had said even more angrily, obviously thinking of us as some kind of whore.  
  
"Well, than they're useless to us! We could sell them as slaves and all earn our own fare shares!" One man said with a tint of happiness in tone.  
  
I was disgusted. 'Do they know who I am?" I thought hotly and angrily to myself. Then it hit me, 'I'll never see my dear cousins, Hector and Paris ever again!' , Tears started to flow freely as I thought this. 'What did I do to deserve this?' I thought desperately to myself!  
  
"Well, than get them up and we'll go to the market immediately!" One man said clearly to the lower ranked men around them.  
  
"Yes sir! Shall we tie them?" One of the men said while coming closer to me.  
  
"No!!!" He said in fits of laughter, "It's not like they'd dare to run away!!!" He said, laughing even harder at this and then left the premises.  
  
We walked for what seemed eternity to the market. The scorching sun burning my pale white skin, and the hot sand below were burning my feet. When after what seemed hours I couldn't walk any longer and I fell, but they didn't seem to care as they dragged me the rest of the way. I could feel my delicate skin getting grazed and I knew that the mere sight of me must have looked worse than horrific! There was a stone in the path and before I could get out of it's way I had crashed into it head first and was left unconscious!  
  
When I finally worked I was in a room. Quite a small one, I looked at my surroundings. I was on a single and quite a small bed, there was a table that had a piece of parchment, ink and a quill on top of it. There was also a chair and then that was it. There wasn't much space in the room but it was decent.  
  
I was startled as a stranger entered the room. I stared at all his features carefully. He looked quite young but he had wrinkles on both his hands and face. He looked well in his 30s, maybe he could pass as a 40 year old, but no more. My thoughts were interrupted when he spoke abruptly.  
  
"Hello, my name is Callius!" The man said, his voice quite deep but gentle. "You are my slave... but for the time being, I think that you need to rest that head of yours, it took quite a beating!" He said, a smile of sympathy on his face. Bless him, he was an angel sent by the Gods.  
  
"Th... Thank... you..." I managed to say, but it was difficult as my throat felt like it was on fire. I suppose from all my crying. Callius merely looked at me, nodded and then left the room.  
  
He was a kind man! But he bought me for his slave! What if he only wanted me to think that? All kinds of thought traveled my mind, when I suddenly remembered...  
  
Cassandra!  
  
I tried to think what happened to me... to us before I was sold. The harder I tried to remember the more pain I had to endure. Darkness took over my mind and everything was starting to blur. Than I fell unconscious once again.  
  
When I woke the next day there was someone standing in the doorway. I looked up, it must have been a servant girl. I just ignored her and was going to fall right back to sleep when she came and started shaking to violently.  
  
"Wake up! Sir wants to have a word with you!" The girl said while shaking me. Than it hit me. I was a slave. Tears started forming in my eyes and it started to blur my vision. I wanted to cry but I knew I had to be brave in order to live.  
  
"Here..." She handed over some robes to me, "These are your new clothing!" She said quickly than hurried me out of bed. "You must change quickly and then I will lead you to the dining hall where Sir will speak with you!"  
  
I looked at her. I saw that she was getting impatient and I didn't want to see what her bad side could be turned into so I did as I was told and I changed.  
  
"Does that hurt?" She asked, with sympathy in her voice. I looked at what she was pointing to, my arms were all bruised and I was burnt and I must have been a total mess. I didn't answer her question, I felt as though I had lost all ways to communicate with others, my mouth just wouldn't say anything! So I merely stared at her with a lot of pain in my eyes.  
  
"I see, lost your tongue have you!? That's alright! I know that you may be a little scared but Sir is really a nice man! He won't hurt you if you don't disobey him!" She said this with a wide smile on her face, I knew that I was going to like her.  
  
"O yes, my name is Marpessa! I'm going to be looking after you for the while that you're new here!" she said with cheerfulness in her voice. "Now come before Sir gets impatient!"  
  
We walked past in the hallway and past the Library that contained a lot of old and rusted books. Than we passed the kitchen with the most delicious aroma! I felt immediately exactly how hungry I was, I rubbed my stomach to soothe it. Than we walked through yet another hallway and than we entered a room. It was fit for a giant, and there was only a table in it. A really long table that contained the servants and right at the top I could see my new master. He beckoned us forward and Marpessa took my hand in hers and led me up the aisle. When we finally got to the top Callius motioned for Marpessa to leave and he motioned for me to sit with him at the top, and obeying his order I sat down.  
  
"I'm sure your very hungry!" He said pushing a plate of food in front of me. The plate contained fruits, meat and potatoes. I looked at it and than I looked up at my master who was eating his food silently, so I just did the same and I ate.  
  
After I finished eating I was going get up, but realized I didn't know how to excuse myself. I stared at him and then back at the servants who merely bowed deeply before him, so I did the same, only he told me to remain seated. He told me that I didn't have to be afraid, that no one would hurt me here. I felt relief as he said this. Than I remembered Cassandra. I took one glance his way and I didn't know how to ask so I wrote it down for him.  
  
Did you see my friend when you found me? I wrote.  
  
"Yes, she was already bought when I got there!" He said with a slight chuckle. My heart shattered when he said this. He must have seen the sadness in my face.  
  
"I'm sure she's alright!" He said assuringly, and for some reason, I believed him.  
  
Life was not like I had predicted. It wasn't hard at all! All I did all day was make sure that Sir's chamber was always clean and that his bed was always made in the mornings and that his towel would be ready for him for his everyday baths in the hot springs. No, life wasn't hard at all and I knew everything about the house like I know the palm of my hands. Sir was extremely kind to me, I guess it was because I was so young. But the years flew by and it was now my life serving Callius. When I turned 16 I had become so close to him that people mistook me for Callius' daughter.  
  
One day, out of the blue he got sick. I got hold of all the healers. All the best ones that there were. I got them from all around, one of them had to know what the problem was! I was always by his side. One night he spoke to me.  
  
"It's my time to leave now!" He said silently to me.  
  
"NO!!! I don't want you to go!" I said, tears rolling freely onto my cheeks.  
  
"Did I ever tell you that you really are beautiful! You'll make any man happy!" He said and he wiped my tears away. That night he died, all the pain he had felt was gone. I was some what happy for him, but I was sad for the great loss that I had to endure. I cried my heart out at the thought of losing the one person who showed me love!  
  
The next day, all Callius' relatives took over his household and all of his treasures. I didn't want to stay and become a slave for them, those heartless people! So I left and I ran away. But I was caught once again. Some strange men coming my way. I wanted to run, but they're grip was too strong. I tried to scream but they hit me as I did. As they hit me and tried to rape me, that day came to me again! That dreadful day when I had to watch my best friend's father brutally being murdered. I kicked the man harassing me and I ran for my life. It felt good to have kicked him. I felt so much power, but I knew that they would follow me and they would seek revenge. But someone grabbed hold of me and when I tried to struggle loose he hit me on the head.  
  
When I woke I had a throbbing head ache. But I didn't only feel pain in my head, but I felt pain surround my whole body as if it was a blanket of pain. I saw people coming in and going out with women, young women. I finally knew where I was, I was in yet another slave market, I was being sold again. Tears rolled from my eyes. I cried out when someone came in, asked to a slave and then come into my cage. I looked at the man, he touched me but I bit his hand. He tried to grab hold of me but I kicked him and punched him with all my might. The man walked to the man who was obviously the salesman.  
  
"I don't want one that will bite and brutally attack me!" The man said as he spat at the salesman and left the tent.  
  
"Why you little brat!" The salesman said hitting me hard on the head. I felt a pang of pain, but I didn't quite pass out. I was still conscious but I felt a lot of pain.  
  
"I'll buy her!" Not another one! I thought desperately to myself.  
  
"But my good sir, she's a feisty one!" The salesman declared giving me a cold look.  
  
"Did you not hear correctly? I said I want to buy her!" The man said more impatiently this time.  
  
"Ok, but for you! 10 gold coins!" The salesman said very happily at this. The mystery man threw the gold coins on the floor and walked over to me. He touched me tenderly.  
  
"It's ok..." He whispered, "I won't hurt you! I promise!" With those words he picked me up gently and carried me out of the tent, I felt safe in his arms and with that I fell unconscious.  
  
=========================  
  
A/N – Haha... well, that's my first chapter... my second one will be about Achilles' POV... Haha... so, can you guess who this mystery man is? Haha... again... I'm so sorry for the late update! And thank you again for those who updated my Introduction!!! Thanks!!! Anyways... Please leave me a review!!! Haha... anyways... Bye for now!!! 


	3. Chapter 2: Killing is my life!

**A/N** – Hi there... I'm back!!! Mm... not as many reviews as last time... o well... I guess they decided not to read it... :( o well... too bad... Thank you to all of you that did review!!! You guys are absolutely amazing!!! Thank you!!! Here are my responses:  
  
**o Bubbles o **– haha... that old guy!! Wahaha... that made my day... thank you for that!!! Haha... no... I just wanted her to know the feeling of being loved in like a fatherly way!! Haha... because I don't know her father's name... haha... Well... Thanks for your review... and you were right... it is Achilles... EVERYONE GUESSED RIGHT!!! :) you're all really smart!!! Haha... :) Enjoy chapter 2... :0  
  
**Lady Discord **– Thanks... here's chapter 2... enjoy!!!  
  
**Baphomet **– haha... yeah... he has Briseis!!! Here's chapter 2... enjoy!!!  
  
**Trojans** – I'm guessing that you were going to say... "I'm so so so Good..." Right... well if you were going to say that... you were right!!! It is Achilles!!! I actually realized that I wrote there... The next will be Achilles' POV... stating the obvious... haha... o well... Thanks for your review... I hope you can review unless you're at Korea... :(  
  
**DarkFallenAngel **– Yeah... I'm also glad that Achilles bought her!!! Thank you SO much for your review!!! And thanks for putting up 'If I ain't got you' again... It's so good!!! :) Well I forgot to add in my review of your chapter 2... Don't listen to Fanfiction police... It's obvious that he/she doesn't have a life and is insecure and that probably no one is reviewing his/her story that's why he/she's flaming everyone else's stories... I think that your story is AMAZING and so does everybody else!!! :) Well... I hope you like my chapter 2... haha... ;)  
  
Again... Thanks to my reviewers!! All of you!! You all brighten up my day!!! Thank you all A LOT!!!!  
  
**Disclaimer:** Again... I don't own anything or anyone!!!  
  
Chapter 2: Killing is my life!  
  
**Achilles' POV**  
  
When I was born my mother dipped me in the river Styx... MY father was a king and my mother a Goddess... Some say that I am immortal and cannot be killed... My question for you all then is: _"Why would I bother with a shield if I couldn't be killed?"_  
  
Growing up I enjoyed fighting... I was always starting fights and was always the victor. No matter the person or the size I was always the victor. I knew that was who and what I was, this was why I was born... To fight war's and win them!  
  
I became a warrior when I was 16... I fought for king Agamemnon... Though I hated that pig of a king... I wanted to be remembered for my abilities and my skills for war. I knew every tactic there was to know and I knew every weakness of my opponent before the fight even started. My skills were being recognized at last when I turned 17... I started winning all of Agamemnon's battle's... He ruled all of Greece because of me, there was only one country unconquered... Pylos, ruled by Nestor... Agamemnon was heading there tomorrow to claim Pylos as his own!  
  
At the battle fields of Pylos  
  
"Nice day for the crows!" Agamemnon said with a wide smile on his face.  
  
"Remove your army from my land!" Nestor retorted angrily.  
  
"NO! I like your land! I think I'll stay!" Agamemnon said and gave a childish laughter. "I like your men too!"  
  
"They won't fight for you!" Nestor retorted glaring at the fat king in front of him.  
  
"That's what the Ithacian's and Thessalonian's said!! And now they all fight for me!" Agamemnon stated with a haughty laughter.  
  
"The world's too big Agamemnon! Even for you!" Nestor stated the obvious and smirked at his statement.  
  
"We'll see about that!!" Agamemnon said, "Let's save some of our men! Your best warrior against my best warrior!"  
  
"And what if I win?" Nestor asked carefully checking if he heard correctly.  
  
"I will leave your lands and never return!" Agamemnon said with an evil smile.  
  
Nestor smiled than screamed, "BOGARIUS!!!" men started chanting his name and cheering for their hero.  
  
A big man appeared. He looked like a giant, he was that big!  
  
"ACHILLES!!!"  
  
There was silence for a while.  
  
"I guess even your greatest warrior is afraid!" Nestor said and laughed.  
  
"Be careful who you mock!" Agamemnon retorted.  
  
A man on a horse galloped to the two kings.  
  
"Achilles isn't here Milord!" The man stated.  
  
"Well then where the hell is he?" Agamemnon said outraged.  
  
"We sent a boy to look for him!" He said.  
  
The messenger boy gallops at top speed to Achilles' tent. He walks to the tent and enters. He sees 3 sleeping forms. 2 women and 1 man... It has to be Achilles. Achilles has the second highest reputation for women chasing after him! The highest is none other than Prince Paris of Troy. The boy walked over to Achilles... his hands started towards Achilles but Achilles grabbed hold of his hands.  
  
"I was having a dream!" Achilles looked over to his side and towards the girls next to him, "A very nice dream!"  
  
"The king requests your presence!" The boy stuttered, obviously afraid.  
  
"Tell your king that he can call for me in the morning!" Achilles yawned and turned back to his sleeping position.  
  
"But milord... It is morning!" Achilles stares up at the boy, "They're waiting for you!"  
  
Achilles got up and put on his war toga and armour and picked up his sword, shield and spear off the ground.  
  
"They say that you can't be killed!" The boy said admiringly.  
  
"I wouldn't be bothering with a shield than would I?" Achilles said sardonically.  
  
"The man you're fighting! His really big! I wouldn't want to fight him!" The boy said in a slightly frightened voice.  
  
"That's why no one will remember your name!" And with that Achilles rode off to the battle.  
  
Whilst passing through the crowd of his fellow warriors they cheered him on and screamed his name.  
  
"I should have your head for your late arrival!!!" Agamemnon growled.  
  
"Than maybe you should fight for yourself then!" Achilles stated and started walking back.  
  
"Achilles... Don't go, we need you! Spare all these men!" He said pointing at all the men, "Let them go back to their wives and family!"  
  
As Achilles passed the kings, "Just imagine kings fighting their own battles... Wouldn't that be a sight?" With that Agamemnon sneered.  
  
Bogarius turned to face his men and banged his fists against his big strong chest and started yelling and than turned towards Achilles. But his life flashed before him when Achilles jabbed a blade through his collar bone and he splurted blood out his mouth and than died there and than...  
  
"Is there no one else?!" Achilles screamed hotly, "Is there no one else?!"  
  
"Who are you?" Nestor asked flabberghasted while looking at his warrior lying dead on the floor.  
  
"My name is Achilles... Son of Peleus!" Achilles said.  
  
"I'll remember that name!" Nestor said respectfully, he handed a scepter out to Achilles, "This scepter is from the king of Pylos, give this to your king!"  
  
"He's not my king!" Achilles said angrily and walked away without a word.  
  
"Of all the warlords in the world, I hate him the most!" Agamemnon said hotly as Achilles walked passed him.  
  
2 years later  
  
Achilles was walking with his cousin Patroclus in the slave market.  
  
Patroclus started wandering around into tents while Achilles waited outside. His cousin was going to choose the new slave.  
  
Achilles peeped into one of the tents. There were two men and a slave girl. The one man standing outside the cage was obviously the salesman. He looked at the man buying the slave. He started touching her and you could see that she didn't like it... She hit him back... Achilles looked stunned for a moment..._ A slave hitting a buyer?_ Achilles thought to himself. He smiled at the thought. The buyer hit her and walked out, for some reason some part of him wanted to hurt that man very badly. The man left and Achilles saw the salesman walking over to her and saying something to her than hitting her. Achilles was out raged! But Why do I care? Achilles asked himself. He looked back, the salesman has finally left her.  
  
Achilles walks over to the salesman, "I'll buy her!"  
  
""But my good sir, she's a feisty one!" The salesman declared giving her a cold look.  
  
"Did you not hear correctly? I said I want to buy her!" Achilles repeated more impatiently this time.  
  
"Ok, but for you! 10 gold coins!" The salesman said very happily at this. Achilles threw the gold coins on the floor and walked over to the slave girl on the floor. He touched her tenderly.  
  
"It's ok..." Achilles whispered, "I won't hurt you! I promise!" With those words he picked her up gently and carried her out of the tent. She fell unconscious in his strong arms.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
  
**A/N** – hey... I know the ending was exactly the same as the 1st chapter... sorry about that... Well, I just wanted to give a little bit of history from Achilles and Briseis... Sorry if you didn't like it... Well... I'll try to update as soon as possible... And the middle was sorta like the movie, well actually the words are way different and I'm so sorry for that!! But I only watched Troy once and that was 2 months ago so I've forgotten the words... not that I ever knew it... Well anyways... Please leave me a review and tell me what I'm doing wrong or if you enjoyed it... Well anyways... bye than... :)


	4. Chapter 3: First meeting

**A/N** – Hi there people!! Sorry that I haven't updated in like 3 weeks!! I'm really really sorry... it's just that my best friend has moved back to her home town and I'll never see her again so I'm feeling really really depressed at the moment!!! Well anyways... thank you all for reviewing!! You made me feel so much better!!! Thanks!! Anyways... here's my responses to you all:

**DarkAngelFallen **– Thank you!!! Hope you enjoy this chapter... :)

**Trojans** – Hey... thanks for reviewing!!! Thank you!! Haha... yeah... Achilles is still getting there... haha... :) but thanks!! :)

**Lady Discord **– Sorry for updating so slowly... I'm glad you like the story!! Hope you enjoy this chapter 3!! :)

**ElveNDestiNy** – thank you for reviewing!!! I hope you continue reading and reviewing!!! :) Enjoy chapter 3!!! :)

**TrojanPrincess3** - Hey... I hope you got my email... thanks you for reviewing!! :) Enjoy chapter 3!!! :)

**Disclaimer** – I own nothing and no one!!!

Chapter 3: First meeting

On the ship back to Phtia

Achilles looked upon his new slave's sleeping form and he admired her beauty and looked past all her cuts and bruises. She had the perfect curves and her hair was a brown chestnut color. She opened her eyes at that moment and Achilles noticed her beautiful brown orbs.

"W-where am I? She stuttered as if very startled and scared.

"Your on my ship, in my cabin..." He looked in her eyes and smiled inwardly when he saw her relax just a little bit.

"And who are you?" she answered with very little emotion, but truth be told she was just putting on an act; she was in truth very scared.

"My name is Achilles... Son of Peleus... what is your name?" he asked carefully watching her every move.

She didn't answer him which angered him slightly.

"Did you not hear me?" He asked more fiercely this time.

She dared not look at him.

"Even slaves have names!" Achilles said more gently this time.

"_Briseis"_ She choked out.

"Briseis..." He tried her name out and he liked the feeling when he said it.

She sneaked a peek at him and saw his beautiful blue eyes and blonde locks. She noticed that he had muscular arms and that he must be a warrior of some kind. But for some reason she was embezzled with his eyes, she just seemed to get lost in them, as if drowning into them.

He noticed her staring at him and he turned and looked at her admiringly, Briseis pulled her gaze away.

"It was brave of you for fighting back last night! Something not many slaves would have been caught dared doing to someone who wishes to buy you!" Achilles spoke admiringly of her.

"You speak of slaves as if they are objects and not human beings! We too are made of flesh and bones! Just like you..." She glared at him as she said this, he was so heartless, it was obvious he wasn't attacking her yet was because he wanted her to warm his bed first... With that thought all her decency towards him changed to pure hatred.

"But we pay; we should receive what we paid for!" Achilles said quite amused at this girl.

"Really? I'm sure you get everything you ever want from life that's why you don't care about others! You're just a dumb brute!" She said hotly but prepared herself for a beating.

Achilles stared at her quite shocked, 'she called me a dumb brute!' Achilles thought to himself, but he was quite amused by the thought but also angered.

"Are you not afraid of what people might do to you if you continue to bad mouth them?" Achilles challenged her.

"Should I be afraid of you?" Briseis challenged back, she never backed away from challenges.

Achilles was amazed, _'She really isn't scared!'_

"No! You don't have to be afraid of me! You must just stop acting so tough the whole time!"

"Are you telling me what to do now?" She said hotly with a tinge of hatred in her voice.

Achilles looked at her as if amazed, "I give up!" and with that he walked towards the door, "I'm locking the door! If someone knocks don't let them in! I advise you not to leave the cabin either, you never know what people might do to you!" and with that he left the room and with a click of the lock Briseis knew that she was alone, or at least for the moment.

'_He's gone, I could just walk out if I wanted to!' _Briseis thought to herself but thought otherwise, _'what if one of his men is waiting right outside there and just waiting for the right moment to rape me?' _as she thought this tears started falling from her eyes and sobbed softly.

Achilles who was standing outside, his ears pressed against the door heard her sobs, _'Why should I care if she cries? She deserves it!' _Achilles thought to himself still a bit angry at what happened between his and Briseis.

One of the slaves that went along with them walked past Achilles. Achilles looked at her, _'hm... I think I deserve at least just a little fun!' _And with that he followed the slave girl into her quarters.

He closed the door softly which startled the girl. Achilles walked towards her and started removing her of her clothing, she moaned slightly but was really scared. Achilles wasn't bothered about any of this, he didn't care what she was feeling, all he knew was that he was in the mood.

Briseis was getting really bored with waiting and her eyes were stinging from all the crying. Briseis looked towards the door, she wanted to leave so badly, she just wanted to run away, she didn't want to be a slave anymore! She got up and walked towards the door and unlocked it.

Achilles carried his the now naked girl onto the bed. He stared upon her naked body and then as if suddenly he realized that he didn't want this anymore. He continued staring at the whore in front of him, at first she was unwilling but now she seemed as willing as ever.

"Is there something wrong milord?" she asked getting up and touching him slightly.

Achilles looked at her as if disgusted and pushed her away, _'what was I thinking?' _Achilles thought to himself and walked towards his clothing.

The girl looked at him and felt tears rushing to her eyes, she ran over to him and held him and begged him to stay.

"Get away from me! I don't want you!" Achilles yelled and pushed her more violently this time.

Briseis stood outside the door, she had seen him push the girl away and tell her that he didn't want her. She thought of the monster Achilles really was, _'How can he be so cruel towards woman? He beds them than pushes them away? Is that what he wants to do with me?' _She thought angrily to herself, but obviously she doesn't know the whole story.

Achilles had a feeling that he was being watched and when he turned he saw Briseis standing at the door, when Briseis saw Achilles look at her she ran back to Achilles' room and she quickly locked the door. She cursed her bad luck and then there was a banging on the door.

Briseis knew she had to get out, she was scared of what might happen next, she looked at her options... There was the door and there was window... _a window! _Briseis opened the window, she heard the door's lock click, she had to hurry she put one leg out the window and the door flung open, she tried to get out but Achilles pulled her back in.

"Are you crazy? Do you even know how to swim? You could have drowned!" Achilles said as he held Briseis in his arms, she was shaking violently.

"Get away from me! Don't touch me! I know exactly what men like you want! All you want is a bed warmer and then you throw them away! Just get away from me!" And she pulled away from him violently and tried to run again and ran out the door and up the stairs and into the open air.

Briseis looked around her and saw that she was being surrounded by only men. Dry tear stains were on her cheeks... A man, who looked quite drunk, walked over to her.

"I haven't seen you around!" He said, his voice filled with lust.

Briseis stared at him, he touched her and the hairs on the back of her neck all stood up, "Don't touch me!" She screeched as she slapped his hand away.

The man, obviously angered slapped her so hard that she fell to the floor, "How dare you?"

Briseis spat blood out her mouth and touched the place where she was hit; it was obviously going to bruise. People started staring now and were patting the other man on the back.

"Come here you whore!" The man screamed as he lurched forward towards Briseis.

"NO!!! Please, I'm begging you, please don't!" She continued to scream, tears wanted to fall but she felt too cried out to start crying. The man threw her to another man and it continued like that and she started feeling dizzy and her clothes were torn and each man on the ship had touched her already and she didn't want to live anymore, she just closed her eyes and prayed that it would just go away.

Achilles went up on deck and he saw his men throwing Briseis to one another and he saw lust in all of their eyes and he saw how bruised she was and how naked she seemed to be. Anger seeped into every part of his body, he ran to the man who had just received Briseis and punched the living day lights out of him. He looked upon all the other men,

"Touch her again and you'll never see the light of day ever again!" he threatened then picked Briseis off the ground and carried her to the safety of their cabin.

As he entered the room he laid Briseis on the bed and went to fetch the water basin.

"Thank you..." Briseis said softly but very weakly.

Achilles looked at her... That was probably the nicest remark she's made to him yet.

"But it doesn't mean that anything between us has changed!" Briseis added quickly when she noticed happiness seep through Achilles.

Achilles looked at her, he couldn't believe what she just said, he just saved her life and now she was telling him that they were still on the same stage as they always had been.

"Unbelievable!" Achilles said with a smile as he threw a wet cloth in Briseis' face.

A/N – So what do you guys think? Ok, so I stole a few of these scenes from the movie... But I guess I did change it right? Haha.. anyways... please review... for some reason... this chapter seemed a bit weird to write... anyways... I hope you guys enjoyed it... If you guys have anymore ideas of future scenes please review them to me... It would help me a lot!! Thanks!! Anyways... don't forget to review!!! Bye!! :)


	5. Chapter 4: Love is blooming!

**A/N**: o my gosh… I am SO sorry for SUCH a late update!! I've been SO busy with exams and schoolwork that I completely forgot about this story and my other one… I haven't had much time to update either… now it's finally holidays and when I received a review through email I suddenly remembered about fanfiction… I'm SO sorry… well… here's chapter 4… hope you all still remember me… lol… anyways… hope you guys enjoy… I haven't written in ages… so bare with me… lol… anyways… enjoy!!

and thanks to all who reviewed while I was away:

**love-shannen** - (for reviewing twice… lol… thanks!! Sorry for the late update…)

**Trojans**… for being so loyal!! Thanks!!

**trojanprincess3** – lol… sorry for taking so long… enjoy!

**Lady Discord** – lol… I'm sorry for updating late… :D but here it is!! Enjoy!

**CaDedra** – haha… here it is… sorry for the delay!! Was caught up in A LOT of stuff… lol…

**Thabita** – thanks!! Here's the next chapter!! I promise I won't stop till it's done!!

Again… thanks everyone!! Your reviews mean a lot to me!! :D here it goes!! Chapter 4!! Enjoy!!

Chapter 4: love is blooming.

Briseis woke up in a whole new atmosphere. People were running about and shouting orders at one another. Briseis stared at her surroundings. They were a bit more glamorous than at Callius' household. The thought of Callius brought tears to her eyes, but she reluctantly held them back. _I refuse to think of the past! It's the future now, there's no time to of thinking back into the past! _Briseis thought briefly to herself. After that thought she decided to get changed and go for a walk.

She stared around. _These aren't my clothes…_ Briseis tried to think back to what happened before she arrived into this chaos…

**Flashback**

"Touch her again and you'll never see the light of day ever again!" Achilles threatened then picked Briseis off the ground and carried her to the safety of their cabin.

**Flashback end**

_That dumb brute saved me! _Briseis told herself. _I guess he's not that dumb a brute than!_ Briseis said gently to herself, and with that thought she let out a little chuckle. Someone entered the room.

"O FINALLY your awake!! Who do you think you are anyways? Sleeping past dawn!!" The angry girl screamed at Briseis. Briseis stared at her stunned, _who is she to scream demands at me? _Briseis thought angrily to herself. Briseis saw the girl's face slowly dissolve into a smile. _Now she's smiling? _Briseis thought unbelievably. She looked at the girl, she recognized her for a second, that smile, that voice… it was…

"BRISEIS!!" the girl screamed and gave Briseis and tight embrace. "I've missed you SO much!!" Briseis felt hot new tears spring into her eyes, "O my dear Cassandra!! You're alive! I thought I'd never see you again!" they remained in that form for what seemed eternity.

Achilles walked to the doorway of Briseis' room when he heard the sobs. He looked at the 2 in a tight embrace. "ahem" the two suddenly realized that they were being watched, they both stared at Achilles. "do you two know one another?" Achilles asked them. "y..yes" Cassandra stuttered suddenly afraid, she immediately went down and bowed to the floor to Achilles. Briseis stared at Cassandra unbelievably. "What are you doing?" and she pulled her friend upright again. She glared at Achilles. "What do you want?" a smile appeared on Achilles' face. "I want you to eat lunch with me Briseis, you can bring your friend."

"no thank you" Briseis said, and suddenly Cassandra pulled Briseis to the side and started whispering to Briseis so softly so that Achilles couldn't hear. "Are you crazy Briseis? Please go?! I'm begging you!! If you don't go!! Achilles will hate us both!" Briseis stared at her friend. "alright, I'm doing this for you! Not for HIM!" and she pointed at Achilles accusingly. They both walked back to Achilles. "We humbly accept your offer!" Cassandra said happily.

"Be in the yard in 10 minutes!" and while he left, he sighed out in relief.

After Achilles left, Cassandra and Briseis continued screaming and shouting in joy and finding one another again. They embraced tightly once more.

"What shall we wear?" Cassandra asked Briseis when they finally let go of one another.

"What are you talking about Cassandra?" Briseis said innocently.

"Briseis! Are you at sir, you know" and Cassandra started giggling gently.

"NO! I don't know what you are talking about!" Briseis started to get dressed into the first robe that she saw on her bed.

"o come on!! Why else would he invite us to dine with him?" Cassandra asked nagging Briseis on.

"I don't know what your talking about!" Briseis said throwing her pillow at Cassandra.

Cassandra caught the pillow before it could do any damage to her, "you like him don't you Briseis?" Cassandra said with a tinge of happiness in her voice.

Briseis looked at her friend! "NO!! I do NOT like him!! Not even a little! He's a disgusting dumb brute!" Briseis said hotly, though something seemed wrong when she said that.

"Briseis come on! It's me remember? Your best friend! Who are you trying to fool?" Cassandra said nagging even further.

Briseis thought back to everything Achilles did for her. He never once tried to hurt her, yet she hated him, _why?_ Briseis thought to herself, yet she could not answer her own question.

"ok Briseis, I give up!!" Cassandra said in a defeated tone. She grabbed Briseis by the wrist. "let's go have some lunch!" and with that they left.

**In the yard**

Everything was set. The table, all the plates and cutlery was beautifully set. Achilles was standing with his cousin Patroclus sipping on their wine. Briseis and Cassandra merely stood there and stared and the beauty portrayed in front of their eyes. Achilles looked back and saw Briseis. He nudged towards his cousin and whispered something.

"Welcome you two!" Achilles said with a happy smile on his face. "Please sit down! This is my cousin, Patroclus!" Achilles said pointing at his cousin and motioning for them to sit down.

After having lunch, and while Dessert was still being prepared, music started chanting as if by magic… The Gods were singing to them. The four of them suddenly found the urge to dance and landed in one another's arms. Achilles with Briseis and Patroclus with Cassandra. Everything fell into place, the Gods were playing match maker with the four mortals down below them.

Achilles whispered "you're so beautiful!" and he gave her a gentle kiss on the forehead.

Briseis held tightly onto Achilles and put her head into his chest and breathed in his wonderful scent. Even though Briseis was hiding it away, the Gods saw it! Briseis let out a smile, a smile of happiness, a happiness she felt only with Achilles!

And for Patroclus and Cassandra! A love bloomed instantly!!

Love was in the air for the young lovers! Yet evil and hatred followed closely… slowly… Hades had a diabolical plan! Something that would ruin Achilles forever! Hades stared up from his castle in Hell. He saw happiness in Achilles' eyes.

"it won't be long now!! Just wait and see!! No one cheats Death and gets away with it!!" Hades could be heard thundering from his castle chamber.

**A/N – **again… I'm so sorry for the delay… well… I promise to start updating faster!! Thank you to all my loyal reviewers who are going to read this chapter!! Thank you so much!! I love you all!! :D till we meet again!! :p


End file.
